Vampires’s Hotel Maid…and now a Vampire’s Toy!
by crazii-random chik
Summary: nope! u gotta read it to find out if u like it! i had to change the rating! -.-' but thankfully i had helped from my fwendz! this goes to them and everyone who reads it!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires's Hotel Maid…and now a Vampire's **_**Toy**_**!! I don't think so…**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got to do the second floor too!! I hope Darien knows who he's ordering around?!" I walked with the maid's cart to the last room in the first floor, 112, I opened it with my card key that opens every room. I went in and it was _messy _whoever was living here better take care of this room! I made the bed, cleaned the bathroom, and used the vacuum. And other stuff I usually do…_**How the heck did I end up in this job?! **_Probably because my mom thought I was _too old_ to be living with her! And I'm only freakin 16!! Oh well…I get a free room here…on the top floor!! Floor 5…with the perfect view of the ocean! Just kiddin...on the top floor…yes, perfect view…no. I live in N.Y.C…wow! But all I see from my precious balcony is a 4-star Hotel!! I work at a 3-star hotel…so I get to see our competition every single morning and night! It's just 8 blocks away…but it's huge! I was walking toward the elevator to do the second floor…yayness! _**How I hate Darien…and bunches!**_

I don't want to bore you with all the stuff I got to do so I am going to explain how I look…and unfortunately my uniform…. My hair is black and straight…very straight, I have red and purple highlights. Except the stupid red turned blonde…or light brown and the purple turned the color I detest the most! _Pink_...my eyes are dark brown…almost black so I where contacts mostly ones you will never see people with the color of eyes. And the uniform is light pink…_**Can you believe it?! **_I asked Darien for a black one with red on it…but no it had to be sweet, innocent, and cute. I'm sweet, innocent, and cute…when I feel like it. But hell no like I'm going to let people walk over me! Since I walk over my friend that's like that…is mean but hey that's just the way I am now!

My mother never was a motherly lady…never was home, said how much she loved me, so she kicked me out. My so-called father abandoned us when he found out 'she' was pregnant…so he broke up with her and left her for some other 16 yr. old girl! My mom was just 16 when she was pregnant with me…I was born when she was around 17. My grandma was a better mother…but sadly died. _**How I miss Grandma Maddie… **_I guess that's why my mother treated me differently…because I was the splitting image of my father…well so-called father. Well as long as I work in this hotel I will be happy! _**Did I mention I'm 15 right now? Well I am…**_

I finally finished four rooms…now I needed room 218 for some odd reason, I think Darien told me not to go on there…and he said _not _oh well, he made me an extra floor. I'ma go in any way! I went into the room and it was dark but there was light from outside coming through the window, I saw a dark man-like figure by the window.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know there was anyone in here! Well you don't mind if I do this room?" He turned towards me…and even in the almost dark room I could see his memorizing shining hazel eyes. He looked so perfect in the dark…perfect to eat. _**Man! I gotta get out more…this usually doesn't happen to me. **_He walked forward and made his way in front of me. He raised his left arm and moved it to the left side of my head. I thought he was gonna caress me so I blushed tons!! But it just so happens that the light switch was right beside me! _**Good thing I didn't move backwards…I would have looked stupid! **_He had short messy brown hair, which was a lil spiked up.

"No…I don't you may do this room." I walked back to the maid's cart and picked up a list…

**218…DO NOT GO IN THERE!! Hotel Owner is staying there! 218**

"Oops…I wasn't supposed to go in here!"

"It's ok…I don't mind." I walked into his room and started cleaning it. He stayed on the bed watching T.V. and when I was almost done Darien comes running in!

"I thought I told you not to come in here Gaby! Do you want me to fire you?" I stood there…just standing and staring at him. _**Does he think actually I'm going to be listening to him? **_Darien walked furiously toward me, and he had the nerve to grab me by my arm and actually _drag_ me out of there. I was yelling loudly he grabbed me tighter and walked faster…I hadn't notice the really fine guy grabbing me by the waist and twisting Darien's arm ( that wasn't holding me) making him let go of me.

"I own the hotel…and anyone working in it even you…Darien. Ok I'm kidding, but she's _mine_."

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" I actually yelled at that guy, Darien got real mad and the last thing I saw was the guy pushing me into the wall and hugging me really tight. Everything around me was so dark, as if I were walking in a tunnel at night. I walked and walked, tripping a few times here and there but for some odd reason I kept remembering what _he_ had said: "but she's _mine_."

_**He called me his!! And I don't even much know him!! **_I was thinking so hard about that, that I tripped then fell flat on my face. I opened my eyes and felt like I was wet, I was in the tub!! I looked up and saw a girl around my age or maybe younger…long dark brown hair that reached to her elbows that was in a ponytail, light blue eyes, she was wearing a black mid-sleeve shirt that said "Baby Chik" on the front with little pink stars around it, and tight black jeans with a pink star on her left pocket. Next to me were two identical girls that were washing my body, giggling and playing with the soap bubbles. They both had hazel eyes and reddish brownish hair, like a light orange, into two ponytails…each one on each side of their lil heads. They seemed to be wearing the same thing except one had a periwinkle dress with light green stripes, while her twin had a magenta dress with dark purple stripes.

"Uhh…what am I doing here?? Being bathed by twins?" The girl standing in the doorway looked at me and then moved forward taking at least 3 steps.

"Well you sure don't want to be bathed by my cousin or brother…now do you?" I looked at her and then looked down, blushing a little.

"…No. But wait! How'd I get here?!"

"My brother said he hugged you then you went night night!"

"He said he wanted you squeaky clean for lunch so Anne said we would make you super clean…yay cleanliness! That's what our nana used to say." They were so cute! If I had siblings I would want these two!! _**Wait…I'm too cold…nah, why so my mother can abandon her like she did to me? NEVER!!**_

"I'm Anne…Anneliese…and these are my younger cousins. The one in blue is Beatrice and the one in pink is Elizabeth…but they like being called…"

"I like being called Periwinkle!! I don't like Beatrice because it sounds too fancy! So I like Periwinkle!!"

"And…I like being called Magenta. It's the same case as Peri…but…that's the only way to tell the difference between us!"

"Ok…I'm Gabriela, but you guys can call me Gaby. So how long have I been out cold?" Anne walked to go get a towel while the twins had to think about the answer for a while. They sat on their knees and their hand was scratching their heads…they looked so cute!

"Like about 3 hours…but you should hurry. Eric should be waiting impatiently for you right now, while discussing with Darien. Like always…sigh well you'll get used to it." _**Darien? Is that…nah couldn't be…could it?**_ Peri grabs a mat and puts it on beside the tub so I could get out. I stand up, Anne hands me the towel I start wrapping it around me when the door is pushed to the wall, and reveals an impatient guy staring right at me…his eyes moving down to my wet body. I cover my front with the towel and throw a bottle of strawberry scented conditioner at him, it hit him but luckily for me the lid was off. So he got some of it on his pants, so…_**that's what that perverted guy gets!! **_He walked inside revealing a surprised Darien behind him. _**DARIEN?! Ok…these people had some -xplaining to do! **_ The pervert walked into the bathroom grabbing me by my arm and dragging me into the cold freezing hallway…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm only in a towel…yet you drag me!" He didn't say anything he just kept on dragging me, so I stopped moving my feet making him pull harder I must have been a lil strong, because in less than a minute I was in his arms, bridal style. I tried so hard for him to put me down but the guy wouldn't let me! So I gave up and enjoyed the ride…well not really a perv carrying me, which may I remind you I was only in a towel!! We ended up in front of two large shiny black doors with gold knobs, he opened the left door without putting me down and went in. He put me down and turned around to close the door. The room looked so dark, black curtains with red on the top. He had an enormous black canopy bed with black sheets and pillows…with some red on them. There was also some blue as well in this room…but to me it looked alright. He turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked at me in the eyes. _**Holy Shit! His that guy that…that…UGH!! The hotel owner!! **_He started rubbing my shoulders slowly and softly, and then he moved his head down a little and kissed my left shoulder which turned out to be a tender kiss. He picked me up bridal style again and walked to the bed very slowly making me start breathing slower and making my heart beat faster and louder... _**I just hoped he couldn't hear it**_...he sat me down giving me a sweet kiss on my right cheek. He spread my legs apart with his right hand living it on my left thigh and caressed my right cheek with his left, and moved his hand down to rub my right shoulder then he moved his hand to where I was 

clutching the towel he rubbed my hand and the part of the towel I was clutching. I blushed a few shades of red, since I could actually feel my face heat up. Then he did something I never knew a guy would do to a complete stranger chik. He moved his hand and pointed right behind me...to a pile of neatly folded clothes!

"You can where this for today. Tomorrow I will be taking you to go shopping for clothes. They might be a little tight since they belong to Anneliese but...they'll do." He said the last part smiling proudly..._**He sure is a big perv! **_"You can wear this today…but tomorrow I might take you to go buy clothes."

"That's what you want…isn't it?" He looked at me innocently then pushed me onto the bed making me lay down. He laid on me his legs in between mine and he moved his head to my left ear whispering very passionately.

"Did I _scare _you? Or did you really think I would do something so _naughty_ to you?" He licked my ear lobe and moved down to my neck giving me soft tender kisses, and then all of a sudden I automatically moved my hands to his head urging him on. He smirked a little but kept kissing me, I let out a soft weak moan only he could hear. After he heard me he started kissing, licking and biting that same spot. While he was biting me I could actually feel two pointy teeth…_**Well I wasn't gonna let that bother me right now…hee hee**_. Once I could feel like he left a not-so-noticeable mark, but just a bit noticeable he started kissed me from that spot to my jaw. Then he kissed me to the other side of my neck, which earned him a soft but _louder_ moan than before, he seemed to be _very _happy that I started to feel a huge bulge between my thighs. _**I really wasn't expecting this. **_I wrapped my hands around his neck while he did the same, only that he wrapped them around my waist and licked my top lip right before he kissed me. He bit my upper lip while I tried making the space between us smaller… He was about to take the towel of when we heard a soft knock, and immediately stopped but we were still holding onto each other.

"Eric!!...We're hungry!! And Max said food would be served till you come sit at the table!!" Both twins said in unison, Eric said he would be out in a few seconds that he was looking for a pair of shoes that I could wear…_**Liar**_. They said ok then ran to I guess the kitchen, _**Eric? Ohh! Nice name…he could have told me earlier, then I could have moan- WHAT THE HELL I'M I SAYING?! **_He got off me and helped me to my feet, and then he walked to the window saying he would be waiting on the balcony till I finished dressing. I walked to the side of the bed where the clothes were neatly folded. There was a black tank top so I put it then the dark purple leggings. There was a light pink mid-sleeve babydoll shirt…and there was no way I would wear _that_ so I went to one of Eric's dressers and pulled out a big white shirt. It reached to my mid-thighs but sadly fell off my shoulders…_**Good thing I had the black top**_.__I called Eric and he came back in he saw what I was wearing and didn't really mind. He grabbed my arm and walked me to the kitchen…uhhh I mean dining room.

There was a long table able to sit at least 30 people. Eric walked to the end pointing for me to sit beside him. Darien was in front of me, Anne next to him, and Periwinkle on my right and Magenta on her right.

"Guess you didn't like the pink top…right?"

"No…pink is a very dreadful color from my perspective."

Some maids came lifting the top of the plate and what was on the plate was a really big chicken leg with mashed potatoes mixed with some red stuff. The chicken seemed to have a red liquid poured over it…_**Don't remember chicken having red sauce on it**_. The people around me where already eating that I didn't feel like being rude that I actually tried it. It wasn't so bad until some of the red sauce went into my mouth.

"HUMAN BLOOD?! WHOSE IS IT?!" I knew it was since I used to help my mom's bff at the hospital. She was a nurse so I helped around, but right now I was freaking out so much I was actually shaking.

"Eric…I don't like people's blood!! I just can't have it, I told Max but I guess he forgot…" It kinda surprised me…_**They drink have blood?! **_

"Elizabeth don't whine…just tell Max and Gaby yes is there something wrong with yours?" I stared at him horrified…_**They actually eat…no drink blood! **_ I freaked out so much I stood up and ran from there. I was able to hear Darien say I didn't know _anything about them_. _**What the heck did he mean by that?! **_I ran to the only room I knew…Eric's bedroom. It sure wasn't gonna be hard for him to come find me, I walked into the balcony and closing the door behind me. I took in the outside air and started relaxing a little, and I noticed I seemed to be staying at a very gigantic castle. And you could see a beautiful view from this balcony, a large lake surrounded by many trees and two small cottages. I stayed there until I guess they finished eating and I heard Periwinkle and Magenta calling for me. They came into Eric's room and then left, but I did hear small footsteps behind the balcony's door. The door opened but I kept staring at the wonderful view, and I felt two small hands grab my arm. I looked down and saw the twin with the pink dress, Magenta, and she looked so relieved she found me I walked in with her not expecting to see Eric.

"Elizabeth please go take Gabriela into the living room, Anneliese is waiting for you to go shopping. I'll be down in a minute." He didn't even look at me guess I must have acted really rude…_**Hey when have I cared if I been rude?! And why do I feel like I messed up? I actually feel guilty…shit know what? **_Magenta tugged on my arm breaking me out of my thoughts I walked with her until I reached the door, I almost looked back and was deciding of apologizing to him. I decided not to so I didn't turn around completely so I just started walking with Magenta. _**I wonder when I can go back home? Wait he said clothe…does that mean I'm staying here?**__**Yes it does sweetie**_ _**Who said that?! **__**Your conscience **__**So know you talk after all these years?? Wait then why the heck do you sound like…ERIC?! **__**Yes? **_

"HOLY SHIT MACARONI!!" I yelled so loud Magenta stopped walking and covered her ears…she's so innocent!

"You used macaroni with a naughty word…why?" She tilted her head and looked so cutely and innocent!

"Cuz I'm…hungry! Yea that's it! Let's go with Anne."

__

_**Gaby if you're hungry why didn't you eat? **_

_**YOU BE QUIET!! DON'T MIND-TALK TO ME!! And I mean it!! **_We walked into the living room I mean large living room that I was so amazed by the size I didn't feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist…I turned my head a little expecting Eric but to my surprise it was the guy who bossed me around back at the hotel!

"Is my cousin bothering you?" He asked _very_ seductively, now I could see why they were cousins.

"No…not just because of that but because we're…"

"Not yet you idiot. Do you want her to run off again?" Eric told Darien and he removed Darien's hands from me and he wrapped his arms around me. _**Sheesh…most girls would enjoy this but right now I ain't!! **__**Aww…but I am!**_ Eric then tightened his grip around me making me moan of pain, which he took wrong and kissed me on the cheek. _**If I wasn't trying to ease down the pain I would have… **_

_**You would have what?**___

_**Shitfulness Shit! Stop doing that! **_We walked outside and a limo was parked right in front of us so we got in poor me of course being seated right next to Eric…and ANNE!! YAYNESS!!

I was looking through the window, at all the beautiful scenery when I felt a hand on my right thigh. I turned towards Eric and he leans his head forward really fast I didn't have time to turn back…but sadly he gave me a kiss…on the cheek!! He missed!! I got mad and swung my arm and hit him _hard_ on his chest, he yelled out from the pain but that's what he deserves so HA! He moved his hand to the back of my neck not letting back away or turning my head, and he kissed me! So as mad as I was I kissed back, making him smirk and continue kissing me.

"Eric! Leave her alone I'm only thirteen and your younger sisters are 7! Give us a freakin brake!

"Aww…is poor Anne jealous? We're heading to the mall maybe you'll find someone there." _**Man could Eric be even ruder!? **_So I hit him in the stomach and started having a conversation with the girls. Until the limo stopped and Eric was getting off, then the twins, Darien then me and Anne. I stepped out and _**wow!**_ _**This mall was bigger than the one at home!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eric told the driver he call him to come pick us up, he left and we walked to the mall's entrance. When I had taken at least seven steps some girl out of nowhere showed up and stood right before us, well in front of Eric. She had dirty blonde wavy hair that reached to her lower back, and wearing black skinny leg jeans, black flats, yellow chiffon top. You could get lost in her eyes…they were so wow! _**I want eyes like that! Guess I'm a lil jealous. **_Her eyes a hazel green, her hair in a messy bun…you could confuse her with some famous person.

"Eric…Darien long time no see…ne?" I was about to turn toward Eric and Darien when a hand pulled me into the mall, Anne's. I looked back seeing that girl moving closer to Eric and moving her hands around his neck. I couldn't help but feel a little _more_ jealous, she then kissed Darien on the cheek and he walked inside coming towards us.

"Who's that?" Not meant as a question…which meant…_**I wanted an answer and NOW!**_ She still kept holding onto him, turning toward the mall then at him.

"Don't worry you'll get your answer sooner…" He moves behind me whispering in my ear and holding my shoulders.

"But not from me…its better if you get it…from Eric." I don't know what I could have been feeling there, so I just walked toward the nearest clothes store, Hot Topic, Anne and the twins following. _**I could have gone to Victoria's Secrets…they wouldn't follow me. And I could cool off, no they're pervs…the bathroom! But then they would mind talk to me…Wait a sec! How can they do **__that__**? They must be real smart, hmmm…..Smart yea ri- Ooooh!! What a cute top. **_I was holding a yellow tank with a black mid-sleeve fishnet shirt on top of it. Anne helped me pick out more clothes from here while the twins were looking at the accessories that will match my clothes. I walked up to the counter and gave the guy my clothes, which were _a lot_. They guy was sort of cute. _**No scratch that…HOT! Ok…not as much as…'Eric' but you get the picture.**_

Anne and I were both carrying two large bags full of clothes, and the twins had two small bags each full of accessories and some really cute stuff we liked. We walked farther away and passed by Victoria's Secrets and I saw the cutest undergarments! Some had purple stripes, red skulls, black and yellow stars, etc. _**I have to get some…and I mean 'have'. **_I rushed in dragging Anne with me, and we started getting all the cute ones in my size, Magenta and Periwinkle helping. I don't know what happened to Eric and Darien but I'm think I saw them walk in…and go into where all the…uhhh…well…the lingerie's where at. _**I did say 'I think'! **_We were still picking my cute undergarments…time went by fast, and well we were already walking out the door. So basically had three bags from that store…not counting the guy's bags, which had two…and each! The twins didn't feel like eating pizza or anything from here so Eric called Max to come pick us up. We waited outside for a few…7 minutes…till Max came. He took the bags and took 'em to the trunk. We got in and sat Max turned on the radio and really loud. I turned to Eric and hoped he could hear me…which he did yay!

"So who…who was that chik?" I stared at him for a while then turned my gaze to my lap. My hands holding on to each other while I waited for him to say something.

_I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But I can't get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I can't keep going this way_

"Well…she's an old friend, we use-"

"So...an _old friend_?" I couldn't help feeling jealous, it was strange I just barely met him, yet I wanted him…wanted him _badly_.

"Yea we well went out for a while, but had to dump her. She seemed distracted back then, but now…well insists on getting back together."

"And are you? I mean…are you going to go with her…again?"

_CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch I've always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands I've never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that I've ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I haven't ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz' I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed_

"I don't know…" He turned and looked at me, and he seemed to be amused for some reason. _**Matte he…he can read my mind so…  
**__**You're not jealous…or are we?  
**__**…Look we're here!**_

_So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way  
And I won't be afraid just like yesterday  
Won't walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know whichever way its gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul  
Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I won't keep going this way_

That was all I listened to…it was a nice song, just hoping I wouldn't feel that way towards Eric. We walked in Anne grabbed my arm and walked me upstairs, once we reached the top of the stairs we went through so many halls. Reminding myself to ask for a map we reached a set of doors, two dark brown doors with gold knobs, and magnificent barely noticeable gold designs. Roses on the top corners and well what looked to me some 4 yr. old child's scribbles…but beautiful scribbles in the middle of them both. I think they made out a dragon, tiger, or enormous butterfly. Anne tuned one of the knobs and opened the door wide open allowing me to go in. The room was a perfect shade of purple! Some red here and there and black…a canopy bed, and a balcony with a wonderful view.

"This is where you'll be staying…next to Eric's and the bathroom is next to Eric's. Hope you don't mind but it's the only one we had the keys to. Oh and dinner is in a few minutes"

"Don't worry I don't mind, if I lock it there's no way Eric can come in…right?"

"Now we both know you don't want that…hmm?" I looked at the way she was looking at me, as if saying 'You know you want him to get in'; I flushed and changed the subject.

"Well please help me get ready for dinner."

"Sure…you want to look good for my cousin?"

"Now why would I? Isn't he gonna go back to that _other_ girl?"

"Which one? Oh you mean the one at the mall!"

The twins came in when I was trying on the fourth outfit, until finally we decided on the yellow tank with the black fishnet mid-sleeve shirt. Black jeans, black flat shoes, and earrings with a yellow and two black stars and the left one had an extra white small star. I just added some black eyeliner and there I was all set! I put my hair up in a messy bun, and some hair falling towards my face…bangs that reached to my jaw. Periwinkle handed me a small yellow bow which I added to my hair. Now I was ready we walked to the very large living room. On one wall a saw two enormous-almost-covering-the-wall pictures. I saw a younger but cute Eric, really small and cuddly twins being carried by a beautiful woman sitting down and a handsome man. _**Their parents I suppose, their mother had dark wavy hair put up in what women back then used to wear it with little diamonds or flowers, and her dress a dark shade of green. The handsome older man wearing a sort of battle suit, you know what most men would wear as if they were in war, but the fancy one.**_ The next picture there were two girls next two a younger Darien, Anne and hmmm… sister? Their mother sitting down and father standing by her, the man wore the same thing as Eric's father and the woman had on a beautiful dark red gown. Anne looked a lot like the other girl, probably another sibling. Darien came in and sat on the couch reading something…Eric finally came down and motioned for me to go to him. I hesitated at first, _**but what would he do to me in front of his younger sisters? **_I walked towards him and looked at him waiting for him to say something. He got really close to me and whispered so softly.

"Remember when we went to Vict-"

"Young masters and mistresses dinner is ready to be served."

"Thank you Max, come on Periwinkle Magenta." Eric followed behind the twins grabbing me by the waist. His hand on my waist felt all so warm, I could be going crazy but small warm sparks. My stomach felt as if there were warm fireworks going on in there. I couldn't manage to look up at him, I was blushing madly who knows if he would start laughing. I heard a small chuckle and turned towards him.

"You know…you're cute with all that blood rushing up to your cheeks." We walked into the dining room Max pulled out the chair for me to sit, Eric as the _gentleman_ he is said he would take over. So here I am walking to the chair Eric is holding out for me I sit in it and he pull up the chair beside me and sits in it. _**Great…Eric on my right, the twins in front of me Anne and Darien beside the twins.**_

**-Skipping what we ate…nothing interesting happened…-**

After we were done the twins went to get ready for their 'night night time' Anne went to go do some homework she forgot to do, and Darien said who knows what to Eric. Leaving me walking by myself to my room, which eventually I got lost and started walking to where my feet dragged me. I had this strange feeling, no felt someone else's presence. I turned a corner and saw a door wide open I went in and saw a girl I seen before. She was on her bed, sleeping she looked very beautiful reminding me of Anne and Darien. Her hair long reddish brown hair which was in curls, her eyelashes thick and long, and her skin…a very pale color. _**It's like she's a ghost, you can see right through her! Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a teensy wee bit…but that girl looked very pale.**_ I walked towards her something about her made me curious I stood by the bed and reached out and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes revealing steel-gray eyes, _**those eyes…There was something inside them. A storm? Probably inside those eyes were frightened, confusion, and sorrow. I could see something else but couldn't put my hand on it, I could tell she been suffering a lot. **_She opened her mouth to say something it barely came out as a whisper, but she kept on trying to talk.

"I haven't seen anyone with purple eyes, and those eyes. They don't seem to fit your personality."

"Oh tha…that's because I have contacts. My eyes are well…" She closed her eyes and smiled when she opened them again, she moved her hand up to my cheek.

"Contacts or no contacts I can tell that's not you. You can be yourself around me, I don't mind. It's better to be yourself, he would surely like that. But I know that this side of you seems to attract him but as much as your real self." She seemed to be the only person, other than my friend, to know who I am. But she just saw it in my eyes like what I saw in hers. I guess I could take my mask off, she wouldn't mind.

"I guess you already met my dear cousin?" Eric I didn't have to turn and know it was him. He came up and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled and turned to me.

"Silly of me I forgot to introduce myself. I am Geneviève, I assume you met my younger sister and older brother? Darien…Anne?"

"…Oh! Yea I met them…yea. I met them."

"Well my dear cousin, we will leave now. You need to rest and you don't want the doctor coming in to see you…right?" She giggled and looked at the window.

"Isn't time you told her Eric? The time to feast is approaching, and she would enjoy it I presume. Unless you don't want her to…Gaby have you ever wonder about…the end?" Eric flinched and stared out the window as well.

"Uhh no not really. But I do think of…hee hee." I mumbled the last thing I don't want them to here _that_, _**she's ill! Wait! When I tell her my name?!**_

"Don't worry Gaby…Eric would answer that. But please dear cousin, don't scare her." I wasn't getting all this, _**no…I wasn't understanding any of this! I sound smarter…wait that's also wrong, oh well! **_She closed her eyes and slept Eric grabbed me by the waist again and led me out into the hall. We went through a hall, then another, then we went…lost! Ok maybe it was me who went lost…_**Remind myself to get a map!! **_He opened a door, and we both went in. This was _his_ room…and right on his bed was two Victoria's Secrets bags!

"Remember what I was saying before…well was about to say?" I turned and looked at him…lust. That's what was in his eyes, but not lust for _that_. No I could see lust for _something _else. He lowered his head and gave me a peck on the lips. He grabbed my hand and took me to his bed, he then glanced at me once and then shoved the bags off. _**Guess he wasn't gonna show me…but I had an idea of what was in them. Yea…I saw him. Yes I did!**_ He turned me facing him and my back to the bed. I had this awkward feeling in the bottom of my stomach, something beautiful but I was also scared. All he did was take his shirt off and I could see his well-built body. That's all I can say because the moment I was about to say something he had his lips on mine. Kissing me passionately made me feel good, I was also ruining the moment for myself, remembering what Geneviève had said. I wrapped my hands around his neck, he moved a little toward me making me lie on the bed. His hand going under my shirt and lifting it up a little, I don't know if I felt excited but I was scared. Hopefully this time no one would interrupt. He lifted himself of from me and helped me get my shirt off. When he saw what I had underneath my shirt he couldn't help but chuckle. I had on a black sports bra with many smileys on it, not just smiles but very silly faces. And in the front of it, it had a very unique word which said 'smile' the 'i' dotted with a silly face. His forefinger tracing the word ever so lightly, he must have traced it a couple of times because I was breathing a little unusual he then found one particular face in a spot that shouldn't have been there. He rubbed it with his thumb making me moan loudly. I think he must have done that on purpose cuz' I just grabbed his hand and shoved it on top my left breast. He squeezed it and before I knew it I had my upper body exposed. He had managed to rip it off me, and he did it with a really small dagger. I smiled really sweetly at him, almost pursuing him to go on. He looked at me with those eyes, eyes that were telling me he wanted me, _badly_. His gaze went from my eyes to my breasts once he saw them he had a worry look. He bends down and licks the blood of my cleavage. Turns out he scratched me a little, I looked down at him and he seemed to like the taste of my…blood. This time he faced me and looked at me with _very_ lustful eyes, but not for what we did want to do. He cupped my face with his hand and whispered to me very husky.

"I should probably tell you know…before we go any further." I looked at him confused, and wondering why was he ruining the moment. He went down and just kissed my breasts, we then crawled to the middle of the bed, and he grabbed his shirt and put it on me covering me. He laid on the pillows motioning me to go to him. I made my way to him resting my head on his shoulder, and he automatically moved it around me rubbing my shoulder. I laid there waiting for him to say something, also waiting for myself to 'cool-off'.

_**You must probably be wondering how I can do this. And why I brought you here…right?  
**__**Yes…I'd have, so I told myself maybe you have a really big IQ and you are able to communicate mentally. Stupid…huh?  
**__**Well, we are smart, smarter than any human…  
**__**Smarter than any hum-…**_

"Why'd you have to ruin the mom-…your doing this just to take my innocence then go back to that other girl…aren't you?!" By this time I was sitting but not close to him, he reached his hand out to me but I smacked it away. He seemed hurt, but not as much as how I felt. I turned away so I could make the tears disappear…but no matter what I did they came coming back.

"And I know what I was brought here for! I was a maid at your stupid hotel! And you just brought me here to do _that_. I knew something was up with you…I was just too stupid to do anything about it! I should have listened to Darien…if I hadn't gone in I wouldn't be in this situation right now." I couldn't help but shake, it was badly enough to know I almost did what my so-called mother had done. _**I really don't want history do repeat itself!  
**__**But it won't be repeating itself. **_I glanced at him, got up and was making my way to my shirt. It was a few feet across from the bed, but for some reason he was just too fast and I was already in his arms. He carried me back to the bed and threw me their…and I do mean threw me! I looked at him and he got on top of me wiping the tears away. He pressed his body against mine feeling his warm chest on mine made me let out a moan. _**I'm so stupid!**_ He started kissing me…and I let him! **Oh well might as well enjoy this…** He went kissing my neck, again I fell something sharp small but sharp. A few minutes later he whispered in my ear to relax and not to get all scared. He said it would hurt…I didn't get him since we were still half dressed. I was about to tell him what was wrong with him when I felt a small stab in the neck. Not literally but he wasn't biting, his bite couldn't have hurt as much as this.

"AGH! Eric….wh-what are you…doing?" He didn't say anything I felt some hot liquid around my neck…Eric got up a little and I could see some type of…vampire teeth?! They went back into his mouth and got small…correction got small then went back into his mouth. He had blood in his mouth, and on his upper lip. He bends down and starts licking the blood I don't know what to feel. I was scared to hell! But something told me to let him, I don't know what but I did. Once he was done he took the small dagger from his pocket and made a small slit on his neck. He put his arm around my back holding me, he brought me up to his neck and said in a monotone.

"Drink it, I will explain later." I reached up put my lips on his wound. First I licked then sucked it, and who knew it taste this wonderful. It was quite different from the time I was 13 and had an 'accident' on my wrist. I licked the blood coming from my wrist, and it didn't taste like his, maybe because at that time mom had been drinking…and well I had been depressed. But that's all in the past! Right? Eric tried to move his neck away, but the taste of his blood was wonderful I didn't want to stop. He must have thought of something perverted cuz' he had unbuttoned my shirt and taken it off…yes just like that! I stopped sucking on his neck and looked up at him, his eyes were so memorizing. Something about him made me feel good, yea that's all I can say. It felt like a warmth feeling, one that you never want to lose, and that this is what you want to feel like for the rest of your life. I had never experienced it, but this might be what my friends used to kid with, 'love'. I shut my eyes and slept with him…_**maybe we'll finish what we started tomorrow. Hee hee…I hope so.  
**__**Don't worry…we will. And this time there will be no interruptions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sowwie!!!****I haven't been able to write!! …I wanted to continue diz story...also cuz my fwiend at skool wanted me to as well {and most importantly 4 da ppl dat read it!! I weally ish sowwie!! **T~T**]… anyways…but I will try to write as much as I can….my fwend has helped me with it…..specially if it mite have sum…of…'those parts'…kk? Plz do enjoy!!!**

**oh btw wen there's **_**bold+italic**_** letters in a paragraph those r Gaby's thought and **_**underlined+bold+italic**_** letters are Eric's thoughts…k? I had a lot of help on this Ch. from my fwend!!! –sighs- hopefully u'll c why!! -^-^- [^///^] & had to change the rating…..my fwend thought it b better like dat…and I agree!**

**And thank-u for dap ppl dat reviewed & read!!! Also sumtimes I find myself thinkin I got sum thing wrong…like grammar and spelling….i know grammar will…so if any of u could help!! Plz and thanksis!!**

* * *

_I walked towards the light. No I wasn't dying…it was a light up ahead that was calling to me. Everything was dark around me except for that thin ray of light. I reached out towards it but sadly was too far to actually feel it. Once I was finally close enough to see that the light came from a keyhole I tried looking for the door knob. I turned it and pulled the door open…no luck. I pushed the door open and was blinded by the light that was everywhere. I covered my eyes from it, as I did I heard someone walking towards me. I looked ahead and blinked several times, a dark shadow making its way towards me. That shadow slapped me then slowly hugged me tight. It cried onto my shoulder saying sorry many times, I patted its head saying it wasn't their fault. It pushed me onto the wall, slapped me hard and walked out the room. Locking me in here, it was always the same thing… _

_Goes out and gets drunk, then comes home regretting for being so un-motherly towards me, and then slaps me locking me in my room…just for looking a little too much like my…well her…how can I put this? That asshole that put me inside her womb. _

"_**Only ten…only ten…can't wait to leave. Mom! I said it's okay…It's not…your fault. It's not."**__ Carefully I crawled to my closet, I opened the door and searched through all the clutter I kept. Until my fingers slowly felt the rim of a soft velvet box, I grabbed it and pulled it out from under my clothes. A shoe box…decorated with some red velvet my Grandmother applied to it. I slowly traced the yellow stars and moon, my very own "Secret Box", as my Grandmother calls it. My nervous hands shaking, I took the lid off and searched through all my secrets, my memories, my happiness. I touched something cool and rough on its edge, I grabbed it…pointy…ouchyness…I took it out…saw my reflection on the small triangular mirror. I grabbed the small flashlight-keychain from my box, and locked the closet door from the inside. I held the flashlight between my teeth, raised up my left sleeve, and let the tears come down on their own. _

"_**I…don't want any more…pain…"**__ I let the mirror pass over my soft skin, so cool yet so sharp and small…I done this before, so the pain wasn't new. I watched the red liquid…as it fell from my arm. I laid my head in a black suitcase and stared at the ceiling. The door knob started to move then I was blinded by a strong light._

"_**You idiot! Are you fucking trying to kill yourself?! My mother will kill me!"**_

I stared at the blurry ceiling, Kept blinking but it remain blurry. **Am I becoming blind? I'ma need glasses…wells…I already wear contacts.** Something soft and cold brushed against my cheeks, I freaked out and slapped it away.

"Is that any way to say good morning?" **Oops…who knew that be him?**

"Eric…everything is blurry! Even your face!" I sat up and looked around the room, everything was blurry I blinked several times and then I felt something form in my eyes and fall down my cheeks……so…I was …crying…

…..

…

.  
**…Slow much?**

* * *

I hurried to the bathroom in Eric's room and brushed my teeth, my face…and combed my hair into a side ponytail. Eric was still sleeping so carefully I tiptoed to where he slept. One look at his sleeping face and my legs automatically went weak. I caressed his cheek and bent down to kiss him. I had been pulled and laid below Eric. I stared at him as he bent down this time and tried to kiss me.

"I thought you were asleep…"

"But then where will the fun in that be? Unless you want to do it while I'm asleep…" Confusingly I stared at him, until it hit me…like the time in middle school when we were playing volleyball…and some stupid bitch served the ball right at my face…ouch.

I blushed and pushed him off of me…I got up and headed for the doors.

"Oh yea…all your belongings are in those dresser." He said as he headed for the bathroom. _**What!?**_

"Your clothes are in the dresser on the left!" I walked towards the dresser and slowly but patiently opened the top left drawer…fearing he was telling the truth. As I pulled it slowly I noticed my undergarments in it. The top right had all my shirts…and the others had my pants, skirts…etc.

"What are my clothes doing in here?" I pointed to the dresser while Eric came out shirtless heading to the closet.

"Not just there…there are more clothes in here." I sighed and muttered curses at him.

"Do you mind taking Periwinkle and Magenta to their school?"

"Why?" He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders while he walked towards me. He hugged me and softly whispered into my ear.

"They want you to take them…I'm busy. Anne doesn't have school so you two can…hang out." I looked at him still unsure, but softly nodded.

* * *

I sat silently while the twins ate their breakfast.

"Eric said you're taking us to school and going with Anne somewhere while he has visitors…is that true?" Peri asked as she tilted her head very cutely, I looked at Magenta while she munched and crunched on her Cocoa Puffs. **I see…Stupid Eric!**

"Beatrice! Eric didn't want her knowing that…it was supposed to be a secret." Anne glared at Peri while she got ready to cry. She got up from her chair and ran to the hallway. Anne sighed, got up, and followed her. Only to be stopped from Eric as he carried a crying Peri. Eric muttered a few words to Anne then she apologized. He then looked at Peri and told her who-knows-what.

"Gaby…if you guys don't hurry my sisters are going to be late." I stared at him, for some reason I felt betrayed…why? I have no idea.

**

* * *

**We ended up dropping off the twins at their lil school…where there were other tiny shrimp-like vampires like them, not really some looked human. I turned and looked at Anne.

"Yea?" She mumbled due to the sticky pop she was licking.

"What _kind_ of visitors?" She looked at some people making their way to their own business.

"Your average visitors." I stared at her as if I were challenging her.

"My average or your average?"

"What's the difference?" I sighed…she would end up winning anyways.

"Want to head to the mall?" I had remembered what happened last time…with that girl…

"No…somewhere a bit more…quiet."

"You sure…there are a lot of things here." We walked I stayed close to her since I had no idea where anything was. We passed a pet store, 'Best Buddies', we passed a book store, 'Book-Worm'.

I was about to say something when I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked at my poor victim, short, cute, and a bit tanned. She had large bright dark brown eyes, her short strawberry blonde hair looked super cute on her! She had on a yellow ribbon on her hair, and yellow babydoll dress. She looked over at me and looked down immediately.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me…"

"Don't worry about her Gaby…let's go." I looked at the short girl still looking down without moving.

"What? I just bumped into her!"

"It doesn't matter…she's a waste of your time." She looked at me and kept walking. I looked at her and apologized and ran to catch up with Anne. I looked back and saw the small girl walking…

"What was up with you and that girl?"

"Well if you must know…she's one of the visitors. They always get in our way, and ever since they found out Eric has a new maid…they insist meeting you."

"Eh?" She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a café. We sat at a table farthest from everyone she looked around and finally whispered.

"Eric might end up telling you later but you know we are…" I silently nodded as she continued.

"Well they are…one of the enemies of our people." I accidentally let out a giggle…I soon stopped when I realized Anne glaring at me.

"Sorry…you said 'Our people' which sounded really funny. Well what enemies?"

"Well if you don't interrupt me…there are hunters, which if they find out you live with us…we're toast. Then like that mutt…I mean that girl-"

"A mutt?! You mean, You mean?!"

"Yeah…that's what I mean…So we had to get you out of the house…but now that mutt's seen you."

"Is that bad?"

"Duh! Eric doesn't want people, I mean beasts taking things from him."

"So…are they born like that or…"

"Some were turned into them like we were…we didn't ask for this but…look at us now. Most people, like you, now what we are and tend to stay out of our way. No hunter crosses by here…law is said that if we don't cause trouble we don't have to move. As long as we don't cause trouble they protect us from hunters."

I nodded mainly because now I understood more…and people back home would so love it here!

"But no one dares come here…since no one knows of this place"

"Hey…reminds me of _Romeo & Juliet_."

"Well this is _much more dangerous_ than that." I silently gulped and wished I hadn't mentioned that…but it was the only Shakespeare story I read.

"So…why is it bad that they saw me?" She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Because since a vamp has a human in his house…the mutts want one too, the people who provide the laws here don't want to risk the humans here. So they aren't going to grab one from the outside, and seriously if they don't agree…who knows what they might come up with…"

"Wait!…I'm lost…" She got closer to me…her eyes changed colors to a faintly red.

"Either you have to live with the mutts, or they might make you…no, people that live here don't usually go out. Unless emergencies…but…who knows. Eric has been the one in charge for the past few centuries, and the mutts have a guy sort of like Eric. Who knows what can happen to you. Darien on the other hand doesn't want to lose you, not that he has any chance with you cause I know about you and Eric." Her eyes went back to their regular light blue while I blushed looking away.

"Imagine you moving and doing that with the mutt in charge." I stared at her…mainly because I was surprised…I didn't not picture me with a mu- I mean an umm….person with beast-like qualities.

"Well we better go…around this time the mutts come out."

"Why doesn't the sun hurt you?"

"Because we have enough blood to keep us safe from it, one deer provides safety for 2-3 days. No blood…poor burnt us. Also the people provide us with some sort of blood they made. It's good…keeps us safe but not the same as animal blood. We aren't allowed to have human blood unless one wishes to be a donor." I nodded remembering about me…and Eric.

"And by drinking our blood you…well nothing happens to you. You just drink it for the fun of it…" She giggled and looked ahead.

"So…now what?" She looked at me confused and shrugged. We walked, I'm not really sure where we were heading but she seemed super calm today, I mean now she did.

When we were just mere inches from crossing the street she grabbed my arm and yanked me to the other side.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"You idiot! The mutt in charge is over there! He's not supposed to see you. If he does Eric _will_ kill me." She pointed to some guy…he was tall, he looked like he went to the gym every once in a while, like every week. Short black hair…well can't really describe him too much to put into words.

"Let's go this way…he really isn't supposed to see you. No matter what they agreed on." As we headed the other way the same girl I had bumped into earlier appeared in front of us.

"Hey Anneliese guess what they agreed on? Of course your sweet dear cousin seemed super pissed…but it was worth it." She smiled and pointed to the other side of the street.

"Oh look here comes Big Brother." I turned around and saw the guy in charge. He made his way to where we stood, with some of his friends behind him, or maybe family members. He stood right in front of us. He looked at me with a bored expression…he got closer. When Anne got in front of me and hissed at him.

"You better not get close to her! No matter on what you agreed on I am supposed to take her straight back without leaving her anywhere or to anyone."

"You better watch your mouth Big Brother will punish you." Anne grabbed my hand as she hurried as far away from them.

* * *

We still had three hours to go pick the twins up…so we went directly home. When we got there she made sure I didn't get too close to Eric, she said that right now he could be _mad_.

So basically I stayed in the living room reading some books Anne brought from Darien's room. Speaking of him…I think he went back to the hotel…

"Gaby? How was your day?" I looked up from my book and saw Eric standing over me. His hands caressing my face…with his forefinger and thumb he raised my face. Our lips were inches away from each other…

"I-it was…f-fun. A-and-"

"Did you happen to miss me? At all?"

"Of c-course I missed you!" He closed the gap between us as he led us into a passionate kiss…into an endless pleasure. We were interrupted by Max when he asked if we wished for anything.

"No…Gaby?" I shook my flushed head and went back to stare at my book. Eric sat beside me and rubbed my cheeks with his thumb.

"Well I know I should have mentioned this, since it concerned you and was about you, but Caleb insisted meeting you. But don't worry you won't have to be left alone, ever, with those mutts. Just a small get dinner with them so they can meet you. Though they already saw you…which I don't get why he must keep going with this!"

He stood and walked back and forth…I didn't know what to do so I just looked at him, going back and forth…and here and there.

"So what about it?" He stood right above me as I lay on the couch, him on top.

"Eh? About what?"

"The dinner they are to come here…he will be bringing all his family members. Which is every wolf in the nation, actually I mean all the ones here…meaning all the vamps will join us as well." _**E-even her?! Great!! Just great!**_

"Who?" I looked at him…and I smiled as best as I could.

"No one…in particular. So when are they _all_ coming?"

"Tomorrow…so you and Anne can help the twins get ready…speaking of them want to accompany me? School should be over any minute." I nodded as he offered his hand…I didn't take it remembering _her_.

"So shall we get going?" He wrapped his arms around me once again…making me forget why I was even mad at him. He tenderly kissed me as we walked to the car. Anne and I hadn't taken the car…I guess people in charge didn't really like walking but that wolf was…hmm makes me wonder.

When we finally got to the school the twins rushed into the car showing us their pictures they had drawn.

"Very beautiful…you can hang them on top your beds." Peri sat next to him as she pointed to the scribbles on her sheet.

"Looky! This is Gaby and you…Magenta's eating her cookies. " He smiled as Max drove us back home. The twins kept giggling and playing with their older brother…he seemed to love them a lot. How cute!

* * *

**Plz review!! ^^…now wait till next chappie!!**


End file.
